pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pink Pikmin
Pikmin 3: Return to the Pikmin Planet Pink Pikmin are the first pikmin you find in Pikmin 3:Return to the Pikmin Planet, and the second discovered in Pikmin: Before Olmair. In Pikmin 3, they have the ability to rearrange the molecules in their bodies to move through walls, kill enemies from within, and are the first and only pikmin that are distinctly feminine. That means they are the only known female pikmin. The Pink Pikmin have a tail that has spikes on it to strike enemies with. While in Pikmin: Before Olmair, they can fly, doing as much damage to an enemy as a purple. Only problem is that it carries things to their onion the slowest(Purple Pikmin being the second slowest).There are no female Pikmin in this game, including Pink pikmin. Pikmin: Before Olmair In Pikmin: Before Olmair, they are obviously pink, with long noses, and have light-green-colored wings to fly. Original Location In P.B.O., they are found in theForest of Hope(by the place Yellow Pikmin were first discovered in Pikmin 1), flying around playing tag. Their Pink Onion is by the pond. Pikmin 4 In Pikmin 4, pink pikmin are also distinctly female, but they are now explosion resistant. Pikmin: Guardian Pink pikmin have evolved leaf-like wings on the ends of their arms, allowing them to glide if the leaves are flapped. Even when a sprout they fly! Pikmin: The Final Frontier In this game, Pink Pikmin can be thrown a quite a bit higher than Yellow Pikmin. This is good, because in areas like The Aqua Garden, some of the treasures are up on a very high ledge. Also, When carrying back a treasure from up high, they can fly for a distance determined by the weight of the treasure and how many pink pikmin are on it. However, once they take flight, if there are any other types of pikmin on it, those pikmin will fall off, and if there are not enough pink pikmin on the treasure needed, they will drop to the ground with the treasure. Like all pikmin in this game, they have onions, and can be created by Beige Candypop Buds. They have Wings and what appear to be slim, small eyebrows. Pikmin: The Pollution The Pink Pikmin are the last required pikmin in the game, appearing in the Flower garden, and The Flower Garden. They can fly, like in Pikmin 3, and is one of the 2 pikmin able to use bomb rocks. They also can die from explosions. Pikmin the huge debt They are exactly like the ones in Pikmin 3. They are found in Big Black Rock along with the acid resistant Green Pikmin. Pikmin: Louie's Adventure This section is fanon. It contains references to real-world interviews, release dates, etc. that are not real and should be treated as fan fiction. In Pikmin: Louie's Adventure, Pink Pikmin make a debut in the area Rocky Ravine. They are thin and have white wings that allow them to glide on air currents. Using the control stick, the player can control their movements. However, the air currents are usually above crevasses that are too deep, so it is recommended all pikmin except the intended pink pikmin be dismissed so they are not driven off the edge. The Pink Pikmin are usually driven across a Chasm to make a bridge for crossing. Although Pink Pikmin are rumored to be female, 13Pikmar refused to comment when he was ambush reported. However, Peach Bulborb supplied a little information. He said: "While the Pink Pikmin may have feminine features, they were not made with the intent. Somehow, it just looked right." He later expanded and said, "While the Pink Pikmin may have feminine traits, there isn't really any difference between them and other pikmin." Although the game has not yet been released, 13Pikmar hinted in an interview that Pink Pikmin may be given wind powers at some point. One Pikmin The Pink Pikmin is one of the main characters of the game. She has no name so the player gets to name her. Her special ability is throwing spiky hearts like shurikens. Pikmin Choronicles Pink Pikmin are types of pikmin that are said to appear in Pikmin Choronicles. They are pink in colour and appear to have whithered rose buds on their heads rather than flowers, although the full rose will bloom upon drinking nectar. They appear to be very feminine, having slightly larger eyes with three large lashes on each, have a "squeakier" voice than normal pikmin, and even humorously attracting many other coloured pikmin towrds them, although this may just be because of their shiny bodies. They are sometimes refered to as "Pinkmin". Abilities Pink Pikmin are shiny because their bodies are made of a very rubbery sponge-like material, similar to the Puffstool. because of this, they are impervious to explosions and being crushed. They also activly avoid enemies, and hardly ever trip. They are very weak, however. Most pikmin lose their flowers when shaken off an enemy and then get up and continue attacking. For Pink Pikmin, simply being shaken off is enough to kill them if they are already at leaf stage, otherwise they will just loose their rose or bud and continue attacking. They are smaller than normal pikmin, but larger than white pikmin, making them medium-sized. Being a sub-speices of Purple Pikmin, they can coexist with them inside the Purple Onion. Category:Pikmin Family